


The Words

by Saucery



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Drama, Ficlet, Implied Sexual Content, Introspection, M/M, No Dialogue, Secret Relationship, Secrets, Teacher-Student Relationship, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-27
Updated: 2013-03-27
Packaged: 2017-12-06 16:32:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/737773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saucery/pseuds/Saucery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It isn't something they talk about.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Words

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sola1839](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sola1839/gifts).



* * *

 

It isn't something they talk about. Bobby knows better than to talk about it, to make it real, even though he knows that's the coward's path, to pretend he's still the good man he thought he was, all those months ago. To pretend he isn't a predator.

Isn't that they call teachers like him? Teachers that prey on their students?

Greenberg is just another kid - just another bumbling, stupid teenager. There's absolutely nothing about him that's different, or special, and yet he's the one that drives Bobby crazy, that makes him cruel, and then makes him gentle to the boy, later, when they're alone, and he's licking a hot stripe up Greenberg's trembling thigh.

Greenberg is absolutely ordinary, a boy so unremarkable that he's almost invisible, a gawky, hormone-filled kid with dull brown hair and only slightly pretty eyes. The way he gasps, though, when he comes - the way he arches and opens and  _gives_ -

It isn't something they talk about. Bobby knows better than to talk about it.

 

* * *

**fin.**


End file.
